St Francis Xavier
by Emmett-u-fool
Summary: Bella decides to transfer to a catholic boarding school to greater her chances of being selected into an Ivy League. SFX is now Bella's new home for her senior year, Focusing on school is the only thing on her mind, that was until Edward came into the picture. Books and good looks isn't the only thing Daddy's money can buy. Drug use will be mentioned and some more mature content! x
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I haven't written in so so long and thought I might get back into it! Have actually missed it so much! Hope you enjoy this really small starting chapter!

Bella Pov

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

…_._

_Tap._

"Charlie!" I whispered harshly. His head snapped in my direction as he slowly lowered the blue ballpoint pen onto the desk.

"I'm sorry darlin', you know I don't like waiting" He huffed and crossed his arms, like a small child would if not granted something they wanted. He let out another breath and asked "You nervous?"

Was I? Hell, of course I was. For the past 11 years of life I've only ever been in public schooling, no clean beautiful uniforms, with the button up white shirt and checked skirt, no long socks and leather shoes. When I thought of private education, I thought of prissy, rich children, who drove to school in 2013 model BMW's, bought with daddy's money and when not in their uniform, only wore the most expensive designer brands. This was beyond new for me, sure I'd been to new schools before but I don't think I could have been less prepared for this; talk about culture shock.

Before I could answer him, the door behind me creaked open and the room was suddenly eloped with a sickly sweet smell of lavender. Or cheap soap. I stood of course, wanting to be polite and turned towards the woman who undoubtedly was my new Headmistress, Mrs. Sutton. She was a short woman, roughly in her forties but could be in her fifties with her crow's feet and prominent frown lines. Permed slightly grayed hair and pale blue eyes. Smart business attire and pearls everywhere I looked, her brooch, her necklace, the earrings, a ring on her outstretched hand… Oh!

I quickly took hold of her hand and shook firmly, the questioning look on her face told me that she noticed my small browse over her appearance when I didn't register that she was trying to shake my hand. God Bella you're a fucking idiot.

Shit, I can't say the G word in vain, not in god's house.

"You must be Isabella Swan and Her father Charles!" She started politely as we returned to our seats in her large office. Had to admit it was quite nice.

"Just Bella" I corrected, giving her a small smile. She beamed back at me and suddenly let out a roaring laugh. Charlie and I exchanged looks.

"Oh of course!" Her laugh mixed in with her words as she pulled out some papers from a manila folder that was lying on her desk. "So, Isabella."

Oh, okay. That's good too I guess. "I've been looking over your transcripts and I must say, they are phenomenal" I could see Charlie beaming at me out of the corner of my eye and I tried my hardest not to blush. "You managed to continue to achieve straight A's in every class whilst keeping track of all your extracurricular activities? How on earth did you do it?"

"Time management was key, I kept a strict plan every day, nothing changed" I kept a straight face as I let her continue.

"I must say I'm impressed. Although," her voice drifted off and I watched as she shook her head, "I do see that your results did happen to suffer quite a lot in your sophomore year, would you like to comment?"

My throat closed up and I felt my eyes well up with moisture. Before I could speak I was interrupted "Our living arrangements changed that year, moving across the country was hard for Bella, but she adjusted and we got right back on track with her schedule"

I wanted to thank him, but instead of saying it I squeezed his hand under the table and he squeezed back, I know he knew what I was trying to say.

Mrs. Sutton smiled and clasped her hands together," Now I have an overwhelming abundance of test results and teachers comments, but there is one thing I wanted to know, Tell me something about you that isn't in that application, you did say extra-curricular activities but I mean something that makes you, different from the rest"

She looked at me intently and I honestly, didn't know what to say, "I'm not sure I understand"

"Tell me about you Bella" She repeated.

I sighed, "Everything worth knowing about me is in that file"

Her smile faltered at my answer but she quickly restored herself and stood from her seat, "Well I best show you your new home then"

The grounds were unbelievably large, clean cut grass, squared hedges, water features, sand stone buildings and large windows. Nothing like I'd ever seen before, nothing I'd ever been able to afford.

Mrs. Sutton showed me the campus which was unsurprisingly empty, due to it being a day before all the students were meant to return. "St Francis Xavier was established in 1925, we turned the institution into a selective boarding school about 20 years ago to assist in students who lived quite far to be able to board with us. We teach a variety of different subjects including catholic studies, religion is a compulsory subject here and you will be tested on it just as if it was like one of your normal subjects." She pointed to a large building in the far left of the campus, it was surrounded by small trees and hedges, "That building is the senior coed dorms, the building is split off through the middle with the girls on one side and the boys on the other, the bottom floor has a small common room and shared kitchen, you have been appointed a room with two girls who share a few of your classes, they have been informed and are expecting you tomorrow"

She stopped at the front gates and shook Charlie's hand before smiling at me and shaking my hand also," I look forward to seeing you tomorrow for the move in, Bella" She nodded her head at us both before handing me a folder which most likely contained all the paperwork I will need for tomorrow. I was so not ready for this.

Thanks for reading guys! Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel rooms stupid phone alarm woke me up with an annoying_ 'bring', _alerting me that it was 7:00 am and time to get ready. Charlie was already up of course, waiting in the lounge room with some room service breakfast and a newspaper.

"Good morning Darlin', Excited for your first day of school?" I took a big chomp out of some toast and plopped down onto the chair.

"Yeah ecstatic" I replied sarcastically. I was not looking forward to this day at all, regret was the only emotion I felt at the moment. Not only have I just moved across the other side of the bloody country but I'm going to a boarding school, with new people. And roommates?! That has to be the worst part of the whole thing. I don't have much time to stress about it though, I have to get busy. The next few weeks will be a complete turn from my usual routine, it will probably take me about a month to fully rotate into a solid schedule, it will take a lot of work, but I will be committed, nothing will divide my focus this year.

After finishing my breakfast I quickly changed into a simple pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and some black converse, easy enough. But the hard part was contemplating whether or not I wanted to impress people on my first day. I huffed and stared at myself in the small bathroom mirror. My hair was flat, no volume or shine, just dull, much in common with my eyes, also dull and also brown. My eyebrows were far from plucked and I could see small black heads on the tip of my nose. Other than that, my porcelain skin was clear; I decided I wouldn't bother with makeup, sadly companies do not make a shade of 'snow white' when creating foundation and the only thing I could use for a powder would be flour, a use of any darker shade would create the illusion of an unattractive orange mask on my face and with my uncanny ability to not be able to apply makeup, there is no way in hell (sorry Jesus) I could fix it.

"Not impressing anyone this year it is then" I muttered to myself before walking out and plopping myself on the couch. I pulled out my iPhone 6, other than funny vines and emails from my grandmother in Pennsylvania I had nothing to check. I pressed on the contacts app and sighed. 5 contacts. My Dad, Mom, Phil, My grandma Sue and the number for the Chemist back in phoenix. And two of those numbers weren't even activated.

"Bella" My head shot up to see Charlie standing at the front door "Everything's in the van, you ready to go?"

I nodded at him and watched him turn and exit, "as ready as I'll ever be"

The drive was short, due to the fact that we rented a hotel room not too far from campus. As we pulled through the gates I saw parents and families saying goodbye to their children, friends reuniting and too many moving vans to count. But as I suspected, other than the moving vans were dozens of cars. It was almost as if the front of the senior dorms was a new car sales plot. BMW's, Range Rovers, Mercedes, Porches, I swear I even saw a Ferrari at one point.

Charlie got a great park out the front of the building, before exiting the van I had to take a moment to compose myself. I finally did it though and walked to the back of the van to assist Charlie in moving the boxes in. The small Pamphlet Mrs. Sutton gave me yesterday stated that I was on the top floor in room 43B. Great, the top floor. This Place bloody better have elevators.

Charlie chucked me a box and told me to go check out my room while he unloads the heavy stuff. Walking into that building was nerve wracking to say the least, but wow, it was beautiful. Huge stair case leading to the first floor which held a few rooms and a row of three elevators at the top of the stairs. Walking up the stairs I stopped to touch the dark oak wood and look down at the large front glass and metal designed front door. One thing I didn't really pay much attention to was how busy it was inside, seniors scurrying around everywhere up and down the stairs weaving around each other, not even bumping into someone else, it all looked as if it was rehearsed.

"You getting in Small Fry" I jumped as a voice interrupted me from my thoughts. A large guy with curly brown hair and a cheeky smile, who also looked as if he was training to be a body builder in his spare time held the elevator door open with one arm with 2 boxes stacked on top of each other in his other arm.

"Um yes thank you" I said and quickly scurried in to the elevator, careful not to knock over his other boxes on the floor of the elevator. "Top floor please"

His booming laugh echoed through the elevator," Were on the same floor small fry, which room are you in?"

"43...B-B" I stuttered, I was frightened to say the least, not because of him personally but because of the interaction between someone who was also the same age as me.

He must have noticed my stuttering and lowered his voice a bit "Oh that's cool, I'm in 43A so I'll be right across the hall!" He patted me on the back as the elevator doors opened and he walked out with his boxes, towards his room most likely and called over his shoulder, "Come knock on my door later if you need help moving all the heavy stuff, I'd be happy to help!"

This was beyond surreal but pleasant, the first person I had encountered was lovely, so I was hoping the rest would be the same. With my dorm instructions in my hand along with my small box, I walked up the corridor towards my room and finally found it, taking a deep breath I knocked lightly and waited.

Holy Shit! When the door finally swung open I was met by a leggy blond, piercing blue eyes who looked as if she just walked off the runway at a Victoria's secret fashion show and into my dorm room. She glared at me "Can I help you with something?"

Before I could even muster up a response I was interrupted by a small girl pushing leggy blonde out of the way of the door. "You must be Isabella!"

"Bella" I corrected as she pulled me into the dorm.

She smiled warmly," Oh of course, I'm so sorry! Rose this is our roommate I was telling you about! I'm Alice and the ice Queen you just met is Rosalie, She's not as much as a bitch as she looks I promise"

"Um excuse me?!"

Alice interrupted her again, "We've already picked our rooms but I made sure to leave you the one with the window! It has a beautiful view of the lake behind our dorm! Ugh I can just tell were going to be such great friends" She pulled me into a tight hug and released me, she then grabbed my hand a gave me a tour of the dorm, I had to admit it was amazing, modern, despite the foyer downstairs, 3 bedrooms all with a small bathroom of our own, a lounge room and a small kitchen area. I was surprised at how roomy it was, but with the amount it costs to attend here it makes me less surprised.

A small thud at the door broke me of my thoughts, when I turned around I saw Charlie carrying my bed frame along with 2 boxes stacked on one arm. Dropping them at the door he whistled and browsed the room, "nice place you got here Bell's,"

"Mr. Swan! Hi I'm Alice, I'm Bella's new roommate," She introduced herself and then pointed to Rosalie, "That's Rosalie, were going to take such good care of Bella here!"

He smiled politely and shook her little hand," Nice to meet you Alice, Rosalie, Please call me Charlie, I hope you'll take care of her, I know she's nervous about starting here"

"Don't you worry about her at all, we've got her covered, and we'll be like her sisters!" Um what? Sisters? I'm sorry, I didn't sign up for some sort of sorority crap. Please tell me this didn't just turn into the School girl Version of Broke back mountain. I Smiled at Alice as I dragged Charlie out the door and back down to the van.

"Chop, Chop Charlie, This Van won't unpack itself."

Ahh another chapter done! Tell me what you think guys! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

It was now 8:00, the van had been unpacked and I was mid-way through unpacking everything into my new room. I had come to appreciate Alice and somewhat Rosalie's kindness for letting me have the room with the best view, I was a small room, plain white walls and a cute window seat. I recently put a few throw pillows on it and a blanket when I was decorating to give this dull room some color.

My back was starting to hurt from all the bending I was doing and my bookshelf is not even half of the way full. I could hear a small knock at my door and turned to see Alice with a plate of food and a small smile. "Me and Rosalie went and got some dinner while you were unpacking and you looked busy so we didn't want to disturb you, but we brought you some food"

I was shocked to say the least, "Thanks Alice That was really nice of you"

Her smile brightened and she bounded over to give with the plate of food before jumping onto my bed. "So Bella where are you from?"

"I moved from Phoenix, but I use to live close to here when I was little, in Forks with my dad"

"Wow, that's a long way, I bet you miss everyone back in phoenix" She rocked back and forth with her legs crossed with a look of sympathy on her face.

"No one to miss" I answered simply with a shrug. I was glad Alice brought me some food, because I was absolutely starving. Before she could ask what I meant I asked "Where did you get the food from?"

"Oh I just got it from the Chef down in the kitchen, he only cooks us dinner, and any other time of the day we have to go to the cafeteria, which isn't that bad, and the food is always nice" I just nodded in response, "Why did you decide to come to SFX"

"I heard that at least 80% of the seniors get accepted into an Ivy. I've always wanted to go to an Ivy, Harvard is my absolute dream" I've had a passion for Law since I was little, mostly because of Charlie but if I wanted to make my dream a reality I feel like Harvard would be the best place to get me where I need to go, "What about you Alice, why did you come to SFX"

"My father wanted me and my brothers to go the best school in the country, he wanted us to have a great education and he found the best school, which happened to be a selective boarding school, so he sent us here"

"And that doesn't make you angry that he just sent you and your brothers away like that?" I know I'd be angry getting sent away from my family without my approval.

"No no, of course not, we know that dad just wanted to do right by us and he comes to visit all the time. So it's normal, we see him the same amount we did when we lived with him, he's a doctor, and so he was always gone and left us with our mom. Besides, we really like it here"

A dad doctor, I can't even imagine how little she saw him, a doctors job is just as unpredictable as a police officer, and I know how much I saw Charlie when I was younger. Which wasn't much.

"Well it's getting late I'm going to head off to bed, big day tomorrow! Your uniform should be hanging up in the bathroom" I smiled at Alice as she jumped off my bed and bounced out of the room, "Classes start at 9:00, goodnight Bella!" She called over her shoulder.

I left the half empty boxes of books on the floor and jumped into bed, setting my alarm for 8 and turning off my beside table light. I couldn't help but he extremely nervous, this was so different from what I was use to and I was all alone, with no one familiar to guide me, at least I had Alice and Rosalie, I think.

"Good morning sunshine!"

I Groaned and rolled over which made me face to face with the person who woke me up, Alice.

The clock on the side of my bed alerted me that it was only 7:00, an hour before my original wake up time. "Alice its only 7, I'm going back to sleep"

"Um you're not! Because we need to get up, get ready, put our faces on, have some breakfast and get to class!" Whilst she said this she bounced on my bed and flapped my sheets, making a chilly breeze.

"Alice I don't wear makeup, so I don't need to put on my face" At that sentence she stopped bouncing.

"You don't what?"

"I don't wear makeup, I can't apply it and I have no need to wear it" her eyes only widened in surprise at my response.

"But don't you want to feel beautiful?" She asked softly.

I groaned again and pressed my face into the pillow, I muffled a no in the fabric.

"Get up, I'm putting some make up on that face of yours"

No matter how much of a struggle I made she still managed to drag me to the bathroom and pester me with thousands of brushes and liquids and powders. There was plucking and pain, Makeup being applied to places I didn't even know you could apply makeup, like your eyebrows?! Who puts makeup on their eyebrows? Well I do now apparently.

"Done!" Alice stepped back and clapped her hands "Oh Bella you look amazing"

She stepped to side and let me see and honestly, I didn't even recognize my face, my skin looked a bit darker but not so much that you could really point out the difference in my skin tone on my face and my neck, my cheeks were pink and my eye lids were a light bronze color, lined with some black eyeliner and mascara. I'd never seen my eyelashes so long. It looked natural and that was my favorite thing about it. I had to admit, she did a good job.

"You like?" I nodded in approval.

"But I can't do this every day, I have no idea how to apply it, id ruin it"

Her little frame shook as she laughed, "Bella don't fret! We live together now! I can always do it for you and ill teach you along the way! It's easy and defiantly not as hard as you make it sound!"

"Thank you Alice" I smiled at her and grabbed my uniform that was hanging off the back of the door, "Time to get ready, shoo!"

She quickly left the bathroom while I changed, the uniform was nice, Light Blue button up shirt and a pleated and plaid blue skirt, Light blue long socks that came to above my ankle and of course my leather ballet flats. I looked completely different, older, despite me wearing a school uniform.

Alice knocked on the door and stuck her head in, "Time to go, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be,"

That chapter was just a little bit of Bella and Alice bonding! Her first day will be in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Walking around this place was surreal, it's like I was in a cult. Everyone I walked past greeted me and said good morning. There's no way in hell this is real. The girls skirts were down to their knees and their hair in plaits, all the boys had button up shirts, tucked in with a tie and their hair slicked back, everyone looked so respectable and mature, everyone looked alike.

"Come on Bella, common room is this way" Alice called walking over to a large building.

It was huge inside, marble floors and dark wood interior. It was almost as if I was stepping into a modernized version of Harry Potter. I was too busy looking at the architecture to notice Alice had walked a different direction to me and because the halls were so crowded there was no way I'd be able to find her. I stood and stared at the position I saw her last, peering over people's heads but alas no luck, I sighed and stepped backwards getting hit by someone walking behind me which resulted in me getting knocked on to the ground, way to go Bella, your first day and you've already met the floor.

I flinched at a voice next to me and someone's hand reaching out "Are you alright?"

The voice belonged to a blond boy, with bright blue eyes and a baby face, wide shoulders and large chest, obviously played sports. I took his hand and he helped me up, "I'm mike, Mike Newton. Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before"

"I'm Bella and Yeah I just moved here" I replied looking over his shoulder for Alice, but every time I moved to look over him, he would move as well blocking my view.

"Are you lost? I can help you to where you're going?" I hesitated, but then nodded.

"Uh I just need to get to the common room" I don't know why, but I didn't like mike, granted he was nice but he just seemed kind of off to me, not someone I wanted to be around for too long.

"Yeah of course! I'm going there too!" Great, I mentally rolled my eyes, "Let's go or else well be late!" He linked his arm with mine and literally pulled me to a large set of double doors, which was already filled with people. I quickly scanned the room and found Alice standing up looking around. We both met each other's gaze and her eyes widened and waved her hand for me to come over.

"Thanks Mike but I found my friends, bye" That was possibly the quickest good bye I've ever said. I walked over to Alice where I found she saved me a seat at a small rounded table, thank god.

"Mike Newton? Seriously Bella?" She laughed and rolled her eyes at me," I didn't pick you for the one to attract vermin"

"He just helped me find the room, why what's wrong with him?"

"Creepy, Just the classic Jock who's looking to conquer every girl" She rolled her eyes and tapped my knee, "I suggest staying as far away as possible from him"

Her eyes suddenly lit up and she waved to someone behind me, turning around I saw Rosalie with two guys, A guy with long blond hair and an unbelievably large smile on his face and the other guy I recognized, but I couldn't remember where from. When they reached us I understood why blondie had a smile on his face, he was smiling at Alice. Who he greeted with a kiss.

"Hey small fry! Good to see you again!" Ah, that's where I recognized him from. I looked up at him to see him holding out his large hand, waiting for me to shake it obviously, "I'm Emmett, you must be Bella!" I nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand but instead of a head shake I got wretched up from my seat into a large suffocating hug.

"Nice to meet you Emmett" I huffed out and patted his back softly.

"Emmett put her down I want to introduce her to Jasper" Alice said from behind me, Emmett instantly released me and we turned to face Alice, who was sitting down next to Jasper. "Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper"

He held out his hand and gave me a small smile, "it's okay, I won't bombard you with a hug and suffocate you"

He chuckled at me when I slowly shook his hand. We all sat down and waiting for the rest of the senior year to file into the room and take their seats.

"Has anyone seen Edward?" Jasper asked, "He left early this morning and we haven't seen him since" Alice and Rosalie shook their heads.

Edward?

"I imagine he'd be here soon, he knows what Mrs. Sutton is like when people don't show to the first meeting of the year" The room quietened down and Mrs. Sutton walked onto the small makeshift stage at the front of the room.

"Good morning Senior Class of 2015, I hope everyone has settled in well and is ready for a new exciting year ahead-"She was cut off by the double doors at the back of the room being opened.

Holy fucking shit.

He was beautiful. Not something you'd usually use to describe a man but wow. I traced his tall built figure with my eyes. His hand reached up the run through the mess of bronze he had upon his head. The closer he came, the better I could view him. His eyes looked like a warm mix of green and gold. Light purple bags under his eyes aged him, but of course he would have been my age. He stumbled a bit as he quickly hurried in the door, he was nervous.

"Ah Mr. Cullen, Thank you for joining us" He nodded his head and clung a small binder to his side, "You may find a seat now"

His eyes scanned the room and landed on our table, this must be Edward. My theory was answered when he hurried to sit in the spare seat at our table.

"Ballsy move Ed, Mrs. Sutton will have you ass later" Emmett chucked and turned his attention to Mrs. Suttons speech, we remained quiet from then on.

The speech was quick, thank god. I couldn't wait to get started and get to my first class. Before I could even introduce myself, Edward had already hurried out of the room. Oh well.

"So Bella, what do you have first?" Alice asked, I looked down at my timetable and smiled.

"I have Art first period" I replied excitedly, Art was one of my favorite subjects, well apart from Society and Culture.

Alice frowned, "damn, I don't do art, but my first class is near there so I'd be happy to walk you there!"

"Yeah that'd be good, thanks Alice" She beamed and linked her arm with mine, my art room was next door to her classroom thank god. I don't know how I would have found it without her.

We said our goodbyes and parted ways. I pushed on the door and found that there were a few people who had already arrived, sitting up straight in their chairs facing the blackboard. This school is so fucking weird. I took a seat close to the back of the room and waited for the teacher to arrive. More students filed in and took their seats, following the lead of the people who were just staring blankly at the board.

I feel as if I have just entered a strange cult of some sort.

The door swung open and in walked a short lady with short brown hair and tanned skin, she was wearing all sorts of bright colors. "Good morning Everyone as you know I'm Miss Carter, I hope you had a fantastic break, I wanted to get started quickly on our first topic," She pulled down the projector screen and pressed a button on the laptop on her desk, a picture of a male and female popped up on the screen, naked I might add, "The human body in its most venerable form, the way we entered this beautiful world, naked and free" No one even chuckled, not even a little bit. Still the same blank expressions.

Yeah, this was defiantly a cult.

"So just for today everyone, I thought we'd just experiment, play around with some sketches and let you go and create your own master piece of the human body, I won't talk too much so you guys can get into it, You are free to talk" She clapped her hands and went to typing away on her computer.

I noticed everyone's posture shift and everyone began to talk. Maybe everyone is just well mannered here I guess.

I began the task and focused on the page in front of me, starting to draw a figure of a male, covering his penis. Since I've never seen one in my whole life I don't think I'd go to well at trying to draw one so I think I'll just leave that out.

I jumped at a voice in front of me, "Hey, I'm Jessica, I haven't seen you around before"

"I'm new, I just moved here yesterday" She Smiled at me and flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Oh that's nice, do you like it here"

"It's alright, I haven't really seen much of it and I haven't really met anyone," I replied as Miss Carter walked behind me and looked at my art.

"Beautiful Bella, You're a fantastic artist" She praised and patted me on the back, I smiled at her in return.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly, Jessica and I continued to talk and she introduced me to her friend Lauren, who was also just as nice. It was different having friends, I use to walk to class by myself, always sat alone, this school was a nice change, I felt like a different me.

"You should defiantly come to our gathering on Friday night, a lot of people come" Jessica said as we walked out of the room, "A group of us usually get together and watch movies and eat junk food, it should be fun!"

I turned at looked over Jess's shoulder at Miss Carter who was listening into our conversation, "Um yeah sure, I'd really like that"

She clapped her hands together and pulled me down the hall, "I can't wait! Come on I'll take you to your math's room"

Yay! Another chapter, this one is a little bit longer than the others! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! xx


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were pretty much the same. I was unbelievably astounded by all the students. Not one thing had changed with their attitudes, always so polite and well-behaved. In religion classes and church meetings on Tuesday mornings, everyone prayed not one annoying brat who would disrupt the lesson or anything. I hardly saw Edward, not even at lunch. The good thing about this week was that I was starting to feel myself fall back into a pattern. 6 o'clock wake up, classes all day, studying in my room until 7, small dinner and then bed by 9. I tried to speak to Al and Rosalie as less and less each day as I could. It was hard due to the fact that I was living with them and that Alice would come in every morning to do my makeup.

Another upside to this week was that I had every box unpacked and my bookshelf was finally full. Note to self. Get another bookcase.

I tapped my pencil to my page and huffed in frustration. Math was a weak subject for me. I turned at the sound of a knock at my door.

It was Alice, "Hey Bella" I smiled in reply "Are you going to the gathering tomorrow night"

I shrugged, I wasn't too fussed on going, it would put a kink in my routine and I'm not sure if I want to risk that. "It should be fun, only a few of the seniors usually go, Teachers think it's a sleepover"

I was confused then, "What do you mean, teachers think it's a sleepover? What is it then?" She giggled at me and went to walk out of my room, "Oh you'll see Bella, and I'll help you get ready at 9 tomorrow" She winked at me before she left.

Now I defiantly don't want to go. Breaking routine AND getting to bed late, that's not something I'm use too. I looked at the clock and it was already verging on 9. Shit I didn't think it was that late. I slammed my math book closed and jumped onto my bed. Flicking my beside light off and sinking under the covers. Im not going to let Alice drag me to that 'gathering' tomorrow, I simply will not. I repeated that mantra over and over again before I let the bliss of sleep drag my under.

"_Don't worry about it Bella, we'll only be gone for a little bit, your homework will be there when you get back" She giggled at me and closed my book._

"_No I can't I have a test next week" She rolled her eyes at me when I opened my book again and flipped to find a page. _

"_Bella please, I will never understand where you got your routine tendency's from but you have to live a little" She sat next to me and grabbed my hand, "Please Bella, just come have some fun with me, it's a Saturday night! You can get back to studying later" She gave me her stupid puppy dog eyes and grasped my hand harder. "Please, please, please"_

"_Fine! I'll go, okay?" She clapped her hands and chucked my shoes at me, before running out my door and down the stairs. "I'll be waiting in the car!"_

_We drove around all night, walked along the beach, went for a night swim in the ocean and got some tacos at that small beach shack that we both loved. She banged on the door for ages when they said they were closing for the night. She wasn't taking no for an answer. _

_We laughed as we drove home, it was the best night I've had in so long. We were driving down the highway singing along to Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on'. "Aren't you glad you came with me" she said in between a verse. I nodded and put my hand on hers on the steering wheel. "Thank you for making me come with you"_

_She laughed and kissed my hand, "of course I took you with me, and I'd take you anywhere darling" _

_I turned to smile at her when I was met with a bright white light. _

"BELLA, BELLA WAKE UP"

I woke up, my facedamp and my body in a sweat. Alice was next to me with her hands on my shoulders. I could hear high pitched screaming. Alice shook me some more and that's when I realized the screaming was coming from my mouth.

"Bella please!" I stopped screaming and closed my eyes, trying to push back my tears.

I was breathing heavy, it felt like someone was sitting on my chest. "Bella are you alright?" I finally opened my eyes to see Alice looking down at me and Rosalie at the edge of my bed.

"I-"I stuttered "It was just a bad dream" I sat up and rested my head on the headboard. "I'm fine now"

"What was it about" Rosalie said moving to sit on my bed next to me.

I swallowed hard and decided a lie would be a better option. "Oh you know the usual, where the serial killer is chasing you and your running but you're not getting further away from him"

Alice giggled, "I've had that one before, it's terrifying" I smiled at her and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was almost 6. "You're up just in time to get ready for school though! Get dressed and meet md in the bathroom, I think I want to curl your hair today" She winked as she left the room with a bit of spring in her step.

"Bella are you sure you're alright" Rosalie said, sitting on my bed and resting her hand on my knee, I shook my head quickly and smiled, "Just a stupid dream" My answer didn't seem to convince her but she smiled and patted my leg before retreating from my room.

I let out a heavy sigh and slumped back in my bed. Today was going to be a very very long day.

As I predicted Alice plucked and prodded at every part of my face before finally starting to apply some make up. "You excited for tonight?" She said with a smile as she applied some concealer to mask the lilac bags under my eyes.

"I don't know if I want to go" I mumbled softly. She stopped her pampering and stood back with a blank look on her face. "And why on earth not Bella Swan" She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow at me.

"I just don't really like being around people" She rolled her eyes at me and continued her work.

"And I've never been to a 'party' before" I added quietly. She stopped yet again and stared at me wide eyed.

"You've never what?"

"I've never been to a party Alice" I mumbled lowering my gaze to the white tile.

"What? How? What do you even do on a Friday night?!" She threw up her arms and sat on the edge of the bath tub, not taking her gaze away from me.

I shrugged at her," I- I've never really been invited to one before and I've just always studied on Friday nights"

"Why not Bella? I mean how someone wouldn't want you at their party is ridiculous" She quickly got up to finish her job, applying some mascara and a little bit of blush before letting my hair down from the clips she put in. "I'm glad you get to come to your first party with me and Rosalie tonight"

She settled my wide brimmed hat onto my curls and stepped back to show me what I looked like in the mirror, "Ahh I've done it again" She hummed in approval.

Not going to lie, she has done it again. "Thank you so much for this Alice, but like I said before, I think I'm just going to stay home and study"

She giggled at me and rolled her eyes at me before walking out of my bathroom.

She turned around to look at me and I locked my gaze with her in the mirror "I have a feeling you might just come tonight after all" She winked at me before skipping out.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest like a spoilt child, "I doubt that very much Alice"

Period 1 on Fridays was apparently Church time. I was only told when Alice started walking towards the cathedral instead of the building our first class was in.

The service started as soon as the pews were filled and we sat with our heads down and our fingers clasped together, listening to Brother Michael give a speech about how thankful we are to the lord. I was surprised when I took a quick peek up at the other students around me, not one little mischievous student made a sound, not a giggle or a smart remark, or even cat calls When brother Michael read a verse from the bible which had a slight suggestion on sex. This school was continuing to surprise me. I was wondering if I agreed to come to a reform school.

"Our senior students may have their sip of wine" Brother Michael Raised his hands and proceeded with yet another verse from the bible.

My eyes widened and I shot a look to Alice who looked up from her praying to look at me, she just giggled. "Its tradition Bella, Everyone who moves onto senior class gets to have a sip of wine at their first church assembly"

Sister Katherine Knelt next to our pew with the jug of Red wine in her hands, "Please girls, no talking during the service"

Alice took a small sip and thanked her. She handed the Jug to me and smiled. I wanted to refuse, I had never had alcohol before. I looked over Sister Katherine's shoulder and my eyes met the Stained glass windows which had a picture of Jesus stained into them.

I took the jug and raised it to my lips. Jesus wants me to do this.

I let the liquid into my mouth before swallowing it. I couldn't help but screw up my face in disgust, it was a bitter taste, I couldn't imagine why woman in their mid-40s who are struggling with their midlife crisis turn to red wine for comfort. Well Woman who I've seen in TV shows anyway.

Sister Katherine chucked at me and gestured for me to pass it to Jessica, who was seated next to me.

"Not a big wine drinker Bella?" Alice whispered to me, patting my knee.

"Defiantly not now" I could still taste it in my mouth and I hated it.

When the jug had been passed around to every senior we were all asked to stand and sing a hymn before the service commenced.

I was surprised, we didn't have little hymn books that had the lyrics but everyone in the Church was singing along fluently as if we were in a huge choir. I could hear Alice next to me, perfect singing voice, of course. I couldn't expect any less from her.

As soon as the singing was over we were allowed to leave for second period, which happened to be English. I wasn't surprised when we continued our poetry discussion from last lesson, we unfortunately didn't get to finish due to a girl in my class rattling on about how the author of the poem was selfish for writing it about the girl he loved and how he wanted her all to himself. She decided to preach her anti-sexist opinions through the whole class, making the rest of us sit there and listen in agony.

Thankfully today she did not speak, but kept her mouth shut the whole lesson.

"Now everyone I want you all to find a poem and write about it for next lesson, I want to hear your opinions, your critiques." Mrs. Murrell stood from her chair and smiled, "Surprise me"

The Bell chimed, signaling that it was time for a break, but instead I was going to head to the library and look for my Poetry text.

After what seemed like forever trying to find the library, I found it, in a separate building. Opening the Dark oak wood doors I was met with a relaxing silence. When I walked to the front desk I found a small old lady sitting behind it, a copy of a romance novel in her hands, The Name badge on her chest told me her name was Sue and she obviously heard me coming because she looked up at me and smiled. "I was just looking for the poetry section?" I asked politely.

"It's on the second floor, follow the balcony all the way down to the end and turn right, there's a little room, that's where we keep our poetry texts" I smiled and thanked her. I was about to turn around when I heard her say "Oh be careful up there Dear"

I raised my eyebrow at her "Be Careful? This isn't like Harry Potter is it, I'm not going to be met with a three headed dog"

She chuckled at me before mumbling her reply "Oh now that would be a lot better then whats up there"

I don't think she intended for me to hear it, so I ignored it and headed for the stairs. The Library was huge, Ladders scaling at least 5 meters high lined the edges of the shelves, and they were on wheels so they could be dragged across.

The closer I got to the end of the corridor the more I could hear a soft tune coming from the room Sue had described. Reaching the Small wooden door I opened it slowly, instead of a silent entry, the door creaked open loudly as if it hadn't been opened for years. The soft melody from inside was abruptly ended by the sound of the keys clanging together and the growl from the person inside.

"What do you want?!" He screeched and quickly turned his head around to me, his eyes were flaming and I could understand where the saying "Glaring daggers" came from. It was Edward. He was sitting at a small Piano, his books on the table next to him and sheet music scattered on the floor.

"I – um – I'm sorry, I just needed to grab a poetry book for English – ugh, bye" I could hardly make a coherent sentence before slamming the door and scurrying down the corridor. Down the other end of the corridor there was another small room that had the words "Poetry Section" on the door.

Stupid Sue.

I opened the door and thankfully the room was empty. No wonder I never saw Edward in our breaks or at lunch, he was probably always here. I put my books on the table and walked up to the shelves, pulling out the first text book I saw. Trying to find a poem that I actually enjoyed was difficult, so instead on continuing my searches I pulled out a book from my bag instead. I stared and the tattered cover of my second Favorite book, Romeo and Juliet.

Flipping to the page I was up to I continued to read, I think I had read this book about a thousand times, I could quote any of it on request. I closed my eyes and recited my favorite verse aloud.

"When I set up my everlasting rest and shake yoke of inauspicious stars from this world weary Flesh." I jumped in my seat and stopped reciting as the next few lines were interrupted.

"Eyes look you last, arms take your last embrace and lips, your doors of breath, sealed with a righteous kiss and take us part in ecroaching Death" I stared at him until he finished and he smiled at me for the first time ever. "I'm sorry for interrupting, I just thought I should apologize, I snapped at you unintentionally and the way I acted back there was unacceptable, I was just practicing and I haven't been able to get it right, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you like that"

I shook my head and turned around, continuing to read, "Its fine, I'm sorry I interrupted" I felt my cheeks begin to heat up in embarrassment.

I didn't look up at the sound of the chair next to me being pulled out, "Bella right? I've heard a lot about you, my sister is infatuated with you"

"Alice? Yeah she's a good friend" I smiled up at him, "A little controlling, but a good friend none the less"

We continued our talk until I heard the bell chime again, signaling us for our next class. "Are you going tonight?" He asked picking up his books from the table.

I shook my head at him in response," I wasn't planning on it, parties aren't really my thing"

He chucked and opened the door for me, hmm chivalry isn't dead after all. "Are you going?"

"I wasn't really planning on it either, but knowing Emmett and Jasper they'll drag me along" We walked out of the library together and towards the gym. "Do you have P.E this period?"

I nodded, "Unfortunately, I'm not really looking forward to it." To prove my point even further, my foot got caught on a piece of stone that cracked and had been raised slightly, I waited for my sudden death to come and for my skull to bounce from the concrete, but the moment never came, instead I was pulled into an embrace by two strong arms.

"Fuck Bella are you alright?" I nodded and opened my eyes, I flinched when I saw how dangerously close he was to my face. He chuckled at me and set me on my feet, "Well now I don't have to ask why you're not looking forward to P.E"

I laughed with him and softly punched him on his arm. "Just you wait until you see me in action"

We continued to walk to the gym, me being extra careful not to fall over again. We meet again exercise, I didn't miss you at all.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter, if some of it doesn't make sense or the spelling is incorrect it's because I was writing this at 4 in the morning! Remember to review guys! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Gym in the same sentence? Doesn't happen rarely. The only reason I attend is so I don't fail the class.

I was currently standing outside the girl's locker room waiting for Alice and Rosalie, the gym was quite large, huge basketball court with bleachers surrounding it and two tunnels on either side, one leading to the change rooms and showers and the other hallway leading down to the Work out gym and the swimming pool. My old school had nothing like this.

I heard the door beside me open and out steps Alice and Rosalie. "You ready Bella?"

I shook my head at Alice and followed them both down the hall, "Oh you'll do fine, don't sweat it!"

We took our seats on the bleachers and waited for the coach to arrive which was right now apparently. "Hello Class, Sorry im a bit late, for any new students in the class I am Mr. Thompson and I will be your P.E teacher for the whole year, No exchanges sorry. I trust you all had a fantastic break." Mr. Thompson was tall man and the baldness of his head matched with the polo shirt he was wearing made him look like a roll on deodorant but he had a kind smile and fitness gear on, I could already tell he was going to be a great teacher.

"Now today we will warm up but taking a quick jog and then were going to dance!" My gaze shot to Alice "Dance? Are you kidding?" I whispered harshly to her, she just giggled.

"Yeah, at the start of every year we do dance, is like a compulsory unit to the course of something stupid like that, over first semester we do ballroom and then other styles like ballet and stuff, it's really quite fun"

"Fun? Doesn't sound like fun to me, I have two left feet Alice" She giggled again and turned to whisper to me.

"Best part is we get partners and it stays like that for the whole semester, Coach usually lets us pick but if there's any people left he pairs them" I roll my eyes at her and catch Edward out of the corner of my eye, he was sitting on the floor with his muscular legs spread in front of him and hi leaning back on his hands. Even from where I was sitting I could see the definition in his calves and the way his gym shirt tightened at his biceps, he obviously worked out.

"Well come on everyone, get up and start jogging, im not talking just to hear myself speak" Coach called while walking to sit on the bleachers with his clipboard.

Every jumps up and starts to jog laps around the basketball court, myself on the other hand is keeping a steady pace in my speed walking. Edward chuckles as he glides past me, over taking me easily. I didn't mind though, the view was pretty good.

MmmmmHmmm.

Impure thoughts Bella, Snap out of it.

Finally the torture is over and we all gather in the middle of the gym. Obviously starting a new torture, I hated dancing, ever since I was little, I had no grace or coordination.

The back doors of the gym opened with a screech and in walked a small brown haired woman wearing a black leotard, a black chiffon skirt and ballet flats. It was quite obvious what style of dance we would be learning today. I heard coach groan behind me "Boys!" He cleared his throat and began walking over to one of the corridors, "Our 'Dance' teacher is waiting for us in the gym, let's go!"

Before we knew it all the boys were gone and it was just us girls standing in the middle of the gym with the woman who introduced herself as Amanda.

"Now ladies Ballet is one of the world's finest art forms and today you shall be learning it, but before we can learn we must watch and understand," As she spoke three girls ran up and joined her, standing in 3rd position, they were wearing the same attire she was and every single one of them had the body of a Victoria's secret model and the leg muscles of a bloody athlete. "So let's just enjoy some jeté. Allegro." She giggled and clapped her hands together whilst running to the CD player, a classical piece filled my ears, and I smiled to myself when I realized it was a piece from the nutcracker.

The girls danced beautifully, always in sync with each other and always hitting their mark in the music, only one could ever dream of having such coordination and grace.

They ended their dance with a curtsy and bow and strutted off to sit down on the bleachers and remove their pointes. The rest of the lesson didn't have much dancing, just listening to Amanda speak. Pretty much the only dancing we did was when she taught us the feet positions, I was surprised I could even handle first position without toppling over.

I needed this lesson to be over right about now.

Sorry it's a bit short guys! My mental blocks have been a killer Will hopefully be back on top of it soon when school becomes a routine again! Remember to review xxx


	7. Chapter 7

I had done ballet when I was younger, my mother pushed me into doing it and wouldn't let me quit until she at least saw me in a recital, I had wished to be like the older girls, the girls who trained day in and out and worked up to pointe, but unfortunately I wasn't like them. I quit after my second recital, begging my mother to not let me endure that torture any longer.

"psst" My head shot over to look in Alice's direction, "Where do you think the boys went?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked ahead at Miss Amanda while I spoke, "Probably to the gym, I can't imagine coach would have made them dance"

Mid way through the lesson, she had brought in two wooden bars, like the ones you would see mounted onto a wall at a studio but these ones were standing so they would be moved around, She places two of the bars down and instructs us all to pick a spot and stand either side, placing our right hand onto the bar.

"Hey Bella" Jessica greeted me from the opposite side of the bar, I didn't even realize she had been standing there.

"Oh hey Jess" I replied quickly, I knew now she was going to talk my ear off and surprisingly all I wanted to do was listen to the instructor.

"You excited for tonight?" She whispered.

My reply was halted while Amanda came and stood next to me and Jess, watching us. "Tondue and close, Tondue and close…" she repeated loudly to the class, "Lovely technique" She murmured as she walked away and continued to repeat her Technique steps.

"I don't think im going tonight" Jess shoots me a glare from the other side of the bar.

"Up and over to the bar, lengthen up out of your side, keep those stomachs strong!" Amanda called to us.

"What do you mean you're not going tonight?!" Jess whispered/exclaimed, flicking my hand on the bar.

"Ouch Jess! Im just not up for it, I don't really go out to parties" I kept my gaze straight so I didn't have to look at her, I heard her sigh "Fine, but your missing out on a hell of a lot of fun"

Before I could reply back to her the bell signaled the end of our lesson, god finally.

We all thanked Amanda and hurried off to the change rooms. No one bothering for a shower since we didn't do any strenuous activity. When I was finally changed I strolled out of the change rooms and down the corridor, not hurrying anywhere due to not having a class this period, I decided I might as well explore the grounds a bit more seeing as I haven't gotten the chance to since I got here.

Making my way outside I looked up at the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight, it was a nice change from the dull grey clouds that usually hung over the school, the clear sky was something I was used to, Sunny days and no rain, unlike here where it's more likely you'd see Michael Jackson Reincarnated then a clear sky and sun for more than a few hours. I've been here a week and it's rained 3 times.

Sunny days were the usual back home, my fair skin was always sunburnt. God I missed home.

I followed one of the rocky paths down past the gym and saw an arrowed sign saying Stables. This school really does have everything. I could smell the stables before I could see it, it was a large red wooden building with the sign saying Rose Hill Stables above the door. Instead of investigating inside I decided to keep following the path down, which lead me to the lake, it was beautiful down here, so peaceful, I walked along the water's edge, down past some trees and spotted a small carved out bench hidden behind some bushes, it was a perfect little hideaway. I took a seat and decided on relaxing rather than studying.

I think about my home as I sit. The dry heat, the desert, my family, my house. Everything I was use too.

A branch snapping pulled me out of my thoughts and off my seat. I scanned my surroundings, but nothing, I could only hear the steady flow of the water. "Hello?"

I listened, "Hello, is anyone there?"

Nothing.

I was obviously hearing things, probably just a bird. I turn around to sit down and see a figure standing about a meter away.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I heard the birds flap away quickly above me. The figure was Edward, the sneaky devil. He was laughing at me, figures, I probably just made a complete fool out of myself.

"Jesus Christ Edward What the fuck!" He kept laughing, even bending down and holding onto his knee for support in his laughing fit. "Oh ha ha, it was so funny"

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down. When he finally stopped laughing at me he took a seat next to me, "Sorry Bella, I saw you walk out of the gym, then down to the stables, I figured you'd have a free period"

I nodded at him, "Well you're not wrong"

He chuckled at me, "I want to apologize again for today, I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did, I've just been under a lot of stress lately"

"You don't have to apologize," I reassured, "Believe me, no harm done. I shouldn't have interrupted"

He smiled, "What made you want to come to SFX? Was it the sexy uniforms?" He flicked his tie and tipped his brimmed hat with a little grin.

"Or maybe it was the percentage of Ivy League students to have graduated from here that made me want to come here?" I replied.

"Or that too," He chuckled, "What do you want to major in?"

"English," I smiled at him and continued "I want to be a journalist, I've wanted to be one ever since I was a little girl,"

"You?" I asked, pulling my legs up under me and turning towards him in my seat

He sighed before he answered, this question obviously upset him, I could tell by the look in his eyes, "I want to be a doctor"

I stared at him for a moment, watching his facial expression before I replied, "No you don't."

He looked taken aback, "Wh- what? I do, I want to be a doctor" He stated firmly, almost like he was trying to convince himself.

"You know you do this thing where whenever you lie your eyebrows twitch and you get this little crease in your forehead"

"pfft, no I don't, I don't know what you're talking about"

I scoffed, "You did it again"

He sighed, "Is it really that easy to tell that im lying?"

"No," I shook my head at him, "but I can just tell, you don't sound like you're passionate about it, when I asked you, you sighed"

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something the quickly shut it, he ran his hands through his hair before turning his gaze to me, "Do you ever just do something, even know it's something you really don't want to do, just because it will make someone proud of you"

I nodded, "I guess so, but I imagine what I did is nothing like what you're doing"

"Can I ask you again?" I asked.

He furrowed his brows, "What?"

"Edward, what do you want to do with your life" He smiled at me, I noticed something in his eyes as he did.

"Music" He beamed at me, that something in his eyes still there. "I want to teach it, play it, write it. Anything to do with music I want it"

"Why can't you do that?" and just as quick as it came, it was gone, that little something in his eyes had disappeared.

"I feel like I can trust you Bella" I smiled sadly at him and patted his knee, "You can"

He sighed before he started, keeping his gaze on his feet, "My dad is a doctor, well known too, he wants the best for me obviously and hed support me with whatever I chose to do, but ever since I was little he told me he wanted me to be just like him, my mother," He sighed again, "My mother, encouraged it, I always wanted to be like dad, he was my hero and she was the one who taught me about music, she bought me a tiny key board when I was 7, the first thing she taught me how to play was chopsticks, even with my love for music back then I still wanted to be like dad, follow in his footsteps,

"That was… until my mom died when I was about 8, after that I wanted to be just like her. But I couldn't let dad down, I just wanted him to be proud of me and I never knew a way to tell him that medical school isn't what I wanted"

I felt a silent tear drip onto my knee, "Edward, god, im so sorry"

He smiled sadly and lifted his hand to my face, wiping away one of my tears. "Don't be, thank you for listening, you don't know how much this has helped"

"Does anyone else know?"

He smiled, "Esme, My step mother, she was my music teacher before my mother died, about a year or two after I was at a lesson and just before I was leaving she collapsed, my dad was the one who operated on her, he saved her life, then he fell in love with her"

"It sounds like it was meant to be" he chuckled at me, "I love Esme almost as if she was my birth mother, she's always been there for me"

"She sounds amazing Edward, you're lucky to have someone so caring in your life by the sounds of it" He smiled warmly at me and kept his gaze with mine.

"Yeah I am lucky"

Thanks for ready guys! Be sure to review to tell me what you think! xxx


End file.
